knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Kotori
"You laugh at me because I'm different? Well I laugh at you because you're all the same!" - Asuka Kotori 'Asuka Kotori '(小鳥 アスカ Kotori Asuka) is a transfer student at Seirin all the way from the Southern Emisphere, Australia. She is a middle child in the Kotori family, having an older brother, Yusuke, a twin sister, Asaka, and a little brother, Shou. Her former school was Mustang Junior High, a small school in Australia that has mixt sports team. She was Point Guard on her team and wore jersey #7. She was offered captainacy, but she refused it elegantly. She is part of Seirin High's newspaper crew, taking care of the sports news, but her greatest wish is to be part of the main team even if she's a girl. If all her attempts fail, she is determined to found her own female team. She wishes to find a way to surpass the Rising Stars, Royal Emperors and Successors of the Miracles to be the best, but also make friends on the way. From Seirin's team she respects Kayuki Kuroko for her unique techniques and for getting in the team, despite being a girl, and admires Hiroto Satu for his streetball style combined with shooting, strategy similar to hers. Appearance "Her deep blue eyes are so beautiful, yet she can be so scary sometimes..." ''- Asaka Kotori, talking about Asuka Asuka is short, at least in her opinion, and slim, having an atheltic figure. She has tanned skin, given her life spent in the outback, chestnut hair that reaches to her back and usually rests on her shoulders and big, galactic blue eyes. Her bust size is around C and she has a minor problem at her left eye as it can't focus images very well. When she doesn't wear the school uniform, she likes comfortable, large clothing that give her freedom in movements, and funny, colorful accesories to go with it, forming a unique style combination somewhere between girly and tomboyish. She even considers her glasses an accessory as she doesn't need them all the time, she doesnt even wear them often, and has a lucky silver heart shaped medalion with a blue gem in the middle. When she trains in sports, she wears a white t-shirt with thin, orizontal stripes under a semizipped light blue hoodie with dark blue hood, zipper and stripes on the sleeves. Her black shorts are barely seen under her large hoodie, and the outfit is completed by high black stockings and a pair of white basketball sneakers with blue stars. She still has the uniform from when she played at Mustang Junior High as a Point Guard. It is a red uniform that has the name of the school written with yellow. She completed it with her signature basketball sneakers and a pair of white wristcuffs with twin stripes: blue and purple. She had jersey #7 and she would always tie up her hair in a high ponytail with a red hair tie. If she could have a Seirin official uniform, she would like #13. Personality '' "Why so uptight? Just sit back and enjoy the show: you won't regret it!" ''-Asuka's promise to Daiki Aomine after finishing his training programe Asuka might seem shy and a little distant, usually seen reading manga or practicing basketball alone, but appareance can be decieving. Asuka is a happy-go-lucky gal that can even make the Grinch smile one way or another. Hyperion, prankster and always on the move, at her old school people tended to compare her to a hurricane given her ever changing attitude and unpredictability. Asuka is tomboyish, being deeply in love with basketball, listening to Rock music, gaming and such, but she still likes girly stuff like skirts and pink. She is usually happy and forever smiling, but that might sometimes be a facade. The most important thing for her is family and friends, so she rarely says if something bothers her to avoid worrying people, loving to bring smiles on her loved ones' lips even if it makes her misarable. If she's not training or with friends, she can be a first-class slacker that is not a morning person and sometimes just won't move on her own. She can sometimes be seen sleeping in class, but she somehow can hear anything even while taking naps. She ain't a star student for nothing, given her big grades and outstanding scores at tests. She may be smart, but to be noted that she's not a geek! ''"She is just like you in clutch-time. ''Are you sure she's not your daughter or something?" ''-Riko Aida to Junpei Hyuga, reffering to Asuka However, Asuka is not only laughs and giggles. If someone does a wrong move around her, at first she might seem to not care. At second mistake she becomes cold and harsh, already starting to strike back with more or less subtle burns and insults, strong enough to make the target crawl under a rock and cry after she's done. At third strike she literally blows a fuse and might jump on the unfortunate person to strangle the heck out of it in pure rage. It is true that she usually seems nice, but that is a cover for her short fuse and powerful rage. When deeply annoyed she might become indeed violent and agresive, both verbally and pyshically. It is hard to keep her in place if that happens, as it was demostrated that despite her petite figure, she has strenght of a male, so at least 3 people needed to imobilize her. Besides basketball and school, Asuka has a lot of free time to spend. Her hobbies include drawing, singing, playing the piano, dancing, biking, watching anime and reading. If she can hang out with friends, she won't hesitate and go for a night out with either her teammates, newspaper redaction crew, classmates or just old friends. She is strict at times, especially with her training programe as she goes jogging in parks at weekends, walks to and from school every morning and also got her hands on the training schedule created by Riko Aida for the Seirin team and trains in the gym, alone. History Story Skill Asuka doesn't have a stable style as she combines amazing ball handling, legit streetball, combo moves in tandem with teammates, fast passes and shooting from different positions, forever changing and adapting. She got the nickname of "Tiny Blue Bird" in middle school because of her small figure contrasting with her speed, agility, reflexes and intelligence. Like a bird, she soars for the "sky" to be the best, using her innate skills and leaned tricks. Unpredictable Pass Combining speed, intelligence and trust, Asuka can efficiently and creatively pass the ball between her and her teammates. Be it to continue a passing cicle or get the ball past a block, Asuka knows how, when and to who to pass the ball. Comet Tail By calculating distance, speed and trajectory, Asuka can throw the ball with effect by positioning her hand during the motion to pass a curve ball. The name comes from the fact that it "orbits the defender like a comet", even being able to have such a curved trajectory that it returns to her through a U-turn, and because it leaves behind a blue trail like a comet tail. Double Crosser This is a trick pass that resembles a one-handed throw like for a fast break. She makes her oponent think she is passing by releasing the ball to complete her bluff, then after the defender gets in position to intercept it she quickly uses her other hand to catch it and throw it in a different direction. Works best with side passes, for example changing the direction from left to right. Precise Shot Being a math and physics ace, Asuka can combine her knowledge and strenght to perform precise shots, from both in and out. It is true that her shots don't always go in, but her accuracy is pretty spot on and increasing with her determination and excitement. Shooting Star ''"I appreciate the effort of trying to use my shots, but it is impossible to copy my signature move" ''- Shintaro Midorima to Asuka By shooting the ball in a motion resembling a vertical Comet Tail, she can score a three pointer similar to Shintaro Midorima, altought not as precise and powerful as it can miss and it has a shooting range in which chances are higher than outside. By "passing" the ball up high, she can use a curve to aim for the basket and allow gravity to give power and speed to the falling ball. Usually used for scoring, can be adapted for Alley-Oops Flying Wingman This is one of Asuka's tandem moves. When one of her teammates is blocked, even if on ground or in the air, she can use this technique to boost herself like jumping over her teammate with one hand against his or her shoulder or back, while her teammate passes the ball upwards to her. Like this, she can either score a dunk over the defense or perform a high shot. Can also be adapted for defence and rebounds. Tricky Dribble Using her small stature that gives her speed and agility, she can quickly pass defenders in her rush and quickly cover the terrain while having the ball. Being unpredictable, yet calculated, she knows how to set her best route in either offense or defense. Crossover Cut-through Relationship Quotes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:PG Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT